The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0026’.
‘CIFZ0026’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, orange-bronze, decorative-type flowers, medium to large plant size with round mound habit, and a natural season flowering response in early October.
‘CIFZ0026’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2008 in a greenhouse in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘06-M131’, with bronzy yellow, decorative-type flower that fades more rapidly, and although the natural season response is similar, the blackcloth response is almost a week faster when compared to ‘CIFZ0026’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0026’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘04-M277’ with smaller, purple inflorescence with more disc florets, smaller overall plant with more upright habit, and flowers two weeks faster in the natural season when compared to ‘CIFZ0026’.
The resultant seed was sown in June 2009 and grown outdoors in Alva, Fla., USA.
‘CIFZ0026’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on Nov. 9, 2009 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0026’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.